yo_gabba_gabba_crossofandomcom-20200214-history
The Election
Spongebob Squarepants need the Gabba gang help for the election of voters to be a new mayor of Bikini Bottom. Plot At the restaurant in Bikini Bottom called The Krusty Krab, a fry cook who is a yellow sponge, Spongebob Squarepants is excited for the new mayor and he is voting for democratic and so does Mr. Eugene Krabs the owner of the restaurant, Spongebob best friends, Patrick Star the pink starfish and Sandy Cheeks the brown squirrel from Texas but not a teal octopus, Squidward Tentacles because he was voting for republicans but Mr. Krabs asked Squidward why is he voted for republicans, but Squidward replied him that democratic is ridicules choice so he only likes everything that is public. Spongebob has an Ideas so he quickly went up to the surface and warned the Gabba Gang (Plex, Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno) about the elections to voting which is democratic and republican in Bikini Bottom. Plex told Spongebob that he can not go under water because he is a robot and he understands that so he gave Brobee and Muno some divers supplies and then turn Toodee and Foofa into mermaids so they went under water with Spongebob. Spongebob, Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno are going to get under the water without Plex and went to the democratic debate and help the bikini bottom whom are voted for democratic and this fish they are voted for name is “Votey-D. Fish" and the republican fish Squidward is voting for is “Evot-I. Fishy” so everyone in Bikini Bottom sing the national anthem “Who Wants to Be A Mayor?” After the song, the old mayor of the bikini bottom came to judge the vote for who ever has the big numbers is the right mayor of Bikini Bottom. The old mayor asked Votey-D. how many sea creatures vote for her, and Votey Dee told him that 90 and the old mayor asked Evot-I how many sea creatures voting for him and as Evot-I repeat what number he keep saying “I have???” 3 times but something is wrong with him. Toodee knows what is going on with Evot-I she took his head and realized he was a robot and it was Plankton the tiny green sea cyclop who is the arch nemesis of Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs is not very happy with Plankton and he knew he didn’t want to vote for republicans so he punishes him and called the bikini bottom police for cheating and the old mayor judge that Votey Dee is the new mayor and everyone who voted for democratic cheer for her. After that Spongebob and Mr. Krabs told Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno the whole story about Plankton is always trying to seal the secret formula of a Krabby Patty (which is a sea hamburger) and he wants be chef, unfortunately for his own restaurant, the Chum Bucket where his food always teased bad. Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno knows how does that feel about someone who trying to steal DJ Lance secrets things so they understand Mr. Krabs story. Squidward came to apologize to everyone who voted for democratic and he was wrong to vote for republicans even though he was Plankton in disguise so the gang accepted his apology and Spongebob and Friends thank The Gabba Gang for vote for democratic because he, Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs are so glad that Votey Dee is their new mayor of bikini bottom so Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno went back up to the surface and tell Plex and DJ Lance all about what happened today. The End! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:Spongebob Squarepants Episodes Category:Season 1